happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Abbeybunny
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Emily & Kit-Kat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mectrixctic (Talk) 23:29, May 28, 2012 Emily & Kit-Kat Aren't you going to make an image for them? Do it so the other fans can recognize them. Lord O' Darkness 21:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I will soon. Abbeybunny User Danielsecond has fixed the picture for you. Now that you've got Emily and Kit-Kat's image worked out, you can make images for their episodes (Optional, but it would be great if you did)! Lord O' Darkness 15:32, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Paris, Trance Aren't you going to finish the episode, or should someone else finish it? Lord O' Darkness 17:29, June 8, 2012 (UTC) About "Mini Mimi" If Mimi gets shrunken down to a size of a fly, what else happens to her? Reply immediately RespectTheDisney5 06:46, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I may have an idea. Sniffles is in the park building a new invention, when he accidentally shrinks Mimi without knowing (when he unkowingly pushes a button). As Sniffles drives off, Mimi tries to follow him to his house so she could become big again. But can she avoid lawnmowers, hungry creatures, and others stepping on her? - Lord O' Darkness 12:35, June 11, 2012 (UTC) My idea is that Mimi could be accidentally swallowed by an unsuspected HTF and she tries to escape him/her. Do you like this idea. Reply immediately. RespectTheDisney5 15:30, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I know who should swallow Mimi... Flaky. RespectTheDisney5 18:48, June 11, 2012 (UTC) You could add to the plot: Mimi then dodges Cub's spinning top and climbs onto Pop's armchair. Pop thinks that Mimi is a fly so he blew her away from his house. Mimi is then blown into Flaky's house and lands on the windowsill, but a slight breeze blew Mimi into Flaky's juice. Flaky then drinks her juice without noticing that Mimi is in the drink and Mimi is gulpped down to her stomach. Mimi escapes Flaky after Flaky belches her into Lumpy's garden while he is mowing the lawn. Brain Freezy You said that your character Freezy was going to make her debut in an episode with that name. Are you going to make it soon? Or you don't have it planned out yet? If you couldn't think of a plot, I would be happy to introduce Freezy for you. I've been planning to make a new episode for Spot and Waddles anyways. Lord O' Darkness 13:42, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Character info When you put characters into a new episode, please edit their information (ie: appearances, kills, deaths) so it is up to date. Lord O' Darkness 01:21, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Pranks Prank Pranky Please finish the episode. Lord O' Darkness 02:23, June 23, 2012 (UTC) About "The Third kind of Art" Can you make my OC Josh appear in The Third Kind of Art. It could be when he is bored of Wooly's class so that he is excused so he can make a big picture of a biplane. After he finished, Handy spotted the picture from his helicopter and mistook it for a real biplane and then Handy jumped and splattered on the ground, which made Josh worried. RespectTheDisney5 06:52, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Lazy eyed and Bushy tailed Your image looks just fine. Why change it? Lord O' Darkness 18:20, July 3, 2012 (UTC) More for Mimi Aren't you going to finish the episode? Lord O' Darkness 02:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Idea for an episode about Freezy I got an idea for an episode about Freezy. She could get agitated when Josh (my OC) steals most of the ICEEs from her store (same one from Brain Freezy) to make a picture of an igloo outside. It's Arctic Fox versus Chipmunk! Eskimo vs Artist! Oh No! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:26, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I will do it later. Abbeybunny (talk) 22:13, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Igloo? And finish off Frisking Kitten! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:19, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Abbeybunny (talk) 22:34, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Earth Day episodes, eh? It would be good if you waited for Spring, but it's okay if you can't wait that long. Here's what would make a great episode: Everyone is fed up with Fungus leaving garbage everywhere, so they come up with a plan to change him for the better. FYI, if it's only (at most) 5 Earth Day episodes, just put them with the other episodes. I created a DVD specifically for Halloween episodes because there were a lot of ideas, because otherwise Season 24 would have just been one big Halloween season.Lord O' Darkness (talk) 12:32, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, Specy Spooktacular inspired me, and I really wanted to create something similar to it, and I really need some support... Thanks for the Fungus episode idea! Abbeybunny (talk) 15:03, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Notice Can you assist me, Chase555 and Lord O'Darkness on the new wiki? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:15, October 9, 2012 (UTC) For what? Abbeybunny (talk) 21:21, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Uploading episodes and your characters on the wiki. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 06:33, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Um, I don't know... Abbeybunny (talk) 21:31, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Stage fright I already added it to the list. Now you must make an image. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 12:58, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm bad at making images. D: Abbeybunny (talk) 14:42, October 21, 2012 (UTC) About Trixie's CTA Can you tell me her mini-description, as well as stat names and points? I'm running out of ideas. HTF1234 (talk) 13:26, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Election episode BuckandChuck already created an episode like that. It's called A Cam-pain In The Side. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:37, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Abbeybunny (talk) 00:46, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Too much RespectTheDisney5 gave me so much episodes I forgot those. Can you handle them yourself? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:19, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Blender Trender Are you going to finish it or do you need help? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:03, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Those two Jolly Happy Soul episodes The Gift ''That Won't Stop Giving'' and Wreck the Halls. When are you going to make those episodes? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 03:20, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, then they must have been from BuckandChuck. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 17:27, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Cute on the outside, fierce on the inside Why don't you list the deaths in the episodes? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:07, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Seth's debut If you have the idea for it, you can make it now or as soon as possible. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:22, December 3, 2012 (UTC) The title is pretty good. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 14:35, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I hope Seth will introduced soon, so can you please make it? If you've got trouble, I'll just do it myself. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:20, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh well. I'll just do it myself. I got an idea for it. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:35, December 7, 2012 (UTC) season 31-40 Still too early right now. Wait until the table for season 30 is complete. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 04:29, December 16, 2012 (UTC) You can help You can do this Season 29 episode called Tiny Enemy Within. Tiny Enemy Within: Devious goes inside Mimi with his newly invented submarine as part of his evil plot. The team of Penguins (Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus) and Posy and Negy must chase Devious through Mimi's body using Arcticus' shrinking sub/plane machine. You know in Mini Mimi, Mimi accidentally went inside someone. Now it is her turn to be explored! This will also be the second time when Devious does an evil plan on Mimi, the first was More for Mimi. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:09, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Tiny Enemy Within Why are Mimi's immune and digestive system in featuring roles? Those are not characters. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:53, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Internet Interception, Happy Hatchery, Here Comes the Birdride, Evil Love, All Flipped Out on Love, Oh Say Can you See that Flea? and Cuddles Rabbit Can you do Internet Interception, Happy Hatchery, Here Comes the Birdride, Evil Love, All Flipped Out on Love, Oh Say Can You See That Flea and Cuddles Rabbit? Internet Interception: This takes place at an internet cafe. Josh and Mimi chat to each other until a computer virus sucks both of them into the internet. The chipmunk and the rabbit get a real-life glimpse of cyberspace. Happy Hatchery!: Sniffles hatches Peckia, Pecky's girlfriend Here Comes the Birdride: Pecky and Peckia get married Evil Love: Devious falls in love with a ferret villainess called Kivila. All Flipped Out on Love: Flippy makes a difficult decision whether to date Flaky, Ale, Trixie or Nippy. Oh Say, Can You See That Flea?: Drama helps Flaky get rid of a flea while Josh becomes friends with Patriot. Cuddles Rabbit: In this retelling of Peter Rabbit, Cuddles goes into Lumpy's garden and eats his crops. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 10:00, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Peckia The image is ready. Also, there are some episodes in Season 30 which need to be created. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 17:17, December 27, 2012 (UTC) You can do Internet Interception (Josh and Mimi inside Cyberspace. They love internet and they are going digital!), Happy Hatchery (Peckia hatched), Here Comes the Birdride (Pecky and Peckia married), Evil Love (Devious falling in love with Kivila the ferret villainess), All Flipped Out on Love (Flippy making a difficult decision on who to date), Oh Say, Can You See That Flea? (Josh and Patriot meeting and Drama preparing for a patriotic play, but getting rid of a flea off Flaky) and Cuddles Rabbit (retelling of Peter Rabbit). RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:25, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Can you do Internet Interception next? It features Josh and Mimi chatting to each other at an internet cafe. But a computer virus released by Devious causes both Josh and Mimi to be zapped into the Net. The pink rabbit and the grey chipmunk see what Cyberspace is really like. They must track down the virus, defeat it in the World Wide Web and escape the internet. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:56, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Internet Interception Can you work on Internet Interception before you work on Here Comes the Birdride? In Internet Interception: In an Internet cafe, Josh and Mimi have an internet conversation. Devious spies on the two internet penpals and decides to release a computer virus into the net. When Josh and Mimi come across the virus, the virus sucks both of them into the Net. Josh and Mimi (wearing digitalised suits) wander around Cyberspace, checking out some websites created by other HTFs such as Todd. They then track down Devious' computer virus and defeat it on the World Wide Web. This battle with the virus would disrupt the ISH (Information Super-Highway), causing anger in some HTFs. When the virus is defeated, Josh and Mimi escape the Internet. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:50, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Ahem! Hello? Accept my idea? Cooey? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 14:34, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Fine! Do "Here Comes the Birdride" and then do "Internet Interception". Deal? I will do "Sar-Chasm" and "Evil Goes Squirming". Why don't you have time to do any of your episodes right now? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:56, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I wonder what disrupts your thinking for plots? Remember, Pecky and Peckia get married, also Pecky's addiction could act up again. I am really looking forward to Internet Interception which you promise will do after Here Comes the Birdride. Also in Internet Interception, Josh and Mimi will wear digitalised suits when they are both in cyberspace (A reference to Tron) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:33, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Just do Here Comes the Birdride. I'm wondering it takes long to think of a plot. You already know the summary of it. PECKY AND PECKIA GET MARRIED! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:01, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Is also important education (school or college) distracting you from focusing on your episodes? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:03, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Whoa! O.O *rubs eyes* So how come you're running dry on ideas then? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:09, December 29, 2012 (UTC) By the way, I made Sar-Chasm. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:15, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Pecky and Peckia are a cute, later married couple. They are literally love-birds. I guess woodpeckers need love too. After you do Here Comes the Birdride (Pecky and Peckia getting married), you can do Internet Interception (Josh and Mimi's digitalised adventure) and then more of your episodes. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:28, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... This means that the woodpecker marriage would appear in a matter of moments, so would the episode when Josh and Mimi go digital. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:41, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Next: Internet Interception with Josh and Mimi having a internet conversation, get sucked into the Net by Devious' virus. They explore cyberspace and some websites such as Todd's website. The rabbit and chipmunk corner the virus at the very heart of the internet which is the World Wide Web (portrayed like a spider's web). The battle would disrupt the internet, causing anger in some HTFs such as Lumpy. When the virus is defeated, Josh and Mimi escape back to their chairs. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 00:22, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Can you get started on Internet Interception? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:11, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Kivila, Internet Interception and Happy New Year to all users! Are you gonna post the Kivila page or what? After you do Kivila, you can do Internet Interception. Also HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013 TO ALL THE BEST USERS: RespectTheDisney5 (myself) Lord O'Darkness (Helper with episodes and created Pierce, Pranky and many more) Waterclam (AKA Clamshot) (Creator of Hippy and Hawkeye) HTF1234 (Creator of character images and Hatchy) BuckandChuck (Helper of episodes when LOD is inactive and creator of Buck and Chuck) Savaughn08 (A best friend and creator of Savaughn) Danielsecond (Creator of Rip and Torn and Guddles) BellaLuna7298 (Creator of Fiora) Mrboy90 (Creator of Toad) Loveh (Creator of Cloudy) Robostarthebomb (Creator of Robo Star) RayTube (Creator of Superspeed) Brittonbubba (Creator of Britton, Melody Melancholy and Beth S. Alt) FrogKing2010 (Creator of Elemental, the invincible squirrel) Swoopy1116 (Helped kept the wiki activity going) Mimeandme (Helped created the image of my clock characters Analogue and Digital) Abbeybunny (you) (Creator of Emily, Kit-Kat, Mimi, Freezy and many more) I WISH YOU A HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013!!!!!!! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:19, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Kilvia's image is ready! Lord O' Darkness (talk) 04:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC) 2013! It is 2013 now! Can you post the Kivila page? and do Internet Interception? (never mind, I will do it since it is about internet). RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 12:14, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I've done Internet Interception I've done Internet Interception for you. I included a Tron reference. Also, where have you been all this time? I did the episode because I did not want to wait. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:06, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Evil Love, All Flipped Out on Love and Cuddles Rabbit Can you do Evil Love next? Then All Flipped Out on Love and Cuddles Rabbit? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:14, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Just stop it! >8( Flippy and Petunia got rid of their disorders in How's That Even Possible. Flippy will get rid of his for real in Mind Over Massacre. I just gotta tell you: JUST STOP IT! The PTSD will passed on to the Flippy-Sues and the OCD will be passed on to Josh and Stacy. DON'T YA UNDERSTAND THAT?! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:32, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Well you can STOP liking Flippy and KEEP liking Nutty. Nutty will never throw away his addiction, NEVER!!! Well more news for you: Josh has broke up Petunia for a white tailess skunk girl called Stacy and Petunia has returned to Handy. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:39, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I think Josh will keep Genesis and Beauty, They are HIS kids. Plus, I think Josh, Stacy and the kids would be a happy family. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:46, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Nothing else is changing. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:50, January 19, 2013 (UTC) RespectTheDisney5 is the one getting rid of the personalities. Tell him not to do that. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 17:44, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Like Josh's artistic talent for paintings and big pictures of objects (made of objects). That's his unique personality. You'll never see Josh give up art and his big pictures won't ya. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:03, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Uno one First make an article about him (or any of your character) so I know what he looks like. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:19, January 27, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I can't make all the images myself. RespectTheDisney5's already bombarded a lot of image requests for me. Why don't you just use one of the bases like most of us do? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 15:32, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Then select one you DO like or find one on google images. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 17:00, January 27, 2013 (UTC) What color is Uno-one? Here's Uno-One's image. What do you think? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 21:48, February 6, 2013 (UTC)